


Yellow eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After weirdmagedon, School, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a one-shot fic of Dipper returning to school. He deals with a kid who's been harassing him in gym class.
Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Yellow eyes

Dipper sighed. He had been back at school for only a day, and it was already different. Over the course of the summer, Dipper had been sent to Gravity Falls with his twin sister, Mabel. For 2 months they had lived with their Great Uncle in his tourist trap, The Mystery Shack. Turns out that Gravity Falls had supernatural beings, and a yellow triangle that had tried to murder them. 

Not only had Dipper’s view of the world changed, but also his mind. Half the time he’d wake up screaming from a dream about the triangle. The other times he’d wake up, expecting to see the forest on fire. Luckily though, he was back in California. Dipper and Mabel were safe. Sure, they wanted to return to Gravity Falls, but they’d have to wait 10 more months. 

Mabel had been day-dreaming of returning. She had pulled out her scrapbook every day before and after school, looking through it. Dipper swore he’d seen her get teary several times, but he didn’t point it out to Mabel. 

Dipper banged his head on his desk. He was in the middle of 8th grade science. It would’ve ben his favorite class, but Dipper couldn’t focus. All he could think of was Bill, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, and the horribly- built Mystery Shack. 

The next classes didn’t go well, either. Gym had been a lot better. Dipper was always picked on for being the nerd, but in gym he had been faster than the previous year. He knew it had something to do with fighting an evil demon and escaping an apocalypse. 

“Hey, Dipstick!” shouted Mike, the bully in his gym class. He walked over to Dipper, who was changing into his gym- clothes. 

Dipper looked up, taking his hat off. “What do you want now?” he groaned, turning back to his locker. He closed it, watching Mike from the corner of his eyes. 

“I’ll tell you what I want, Dipstick!” roared Mike, clenching his fist. “I want respect from my person punching bag.” He jabbed his finger at Dipper’s chest, which would’ve made him flinch, but he had taken on a whole frickin army of demons. 

Dipper sighed. He turned his back to Mike, ignoring him. He really had not time for this, and he only wanted to get the day over with. 

“I’m talking to you, asshat!” 

Dipper could hear the other boys in the locker room get hyped up. They all knew there was about to be a showdown. “Kick his ass, Mikey!” cheered a 7th grader covered in acne. 

“Yeah, I will,” grunted Mike, cracking his knuckles. 

“Leave me alone,” shouted Dipper, trying to leave the locker room, but Mike blocked him. 

“What, are you going to fight back with your little- old- lady- hands?” taunted Mike, causing a few guys to burst into laughter. 

“Back off.” 

Mike laughed, and grabbed Dipper’s wrist. “Wow, these fingers are so fudging tiny,” he said, mocking Dipper. He turned Dipper’s hands around, expecting them to be as frail as bones. Instead, he saw a fainted triangle tattoo on the back of Dipper’s hand. 

Dipper pulled his hand away, his face flustered. 

“What’s that?” asked Mike, laughing. “Did Dipshit over here finally man up and get a tattoo?” 

“Damn, he got you GOOD!” shouted a tall gay who was peeking from behind some lockers. 

Mike chuckled. He grabbed the bottom of Dipper’s T-shirt, preparing for his classic move: Pulling Dipper’s T-shirt over his head so he couldn’t see. 

“No, don’t-” Dipper tried to move. 

Mike pulled the shirt over Dipper’s head, laughing. Then something caught his eyes. “Holy shit, is that a scar?” he asked, pointing at the thick white line that stretched across Dipper’s back. 

Dipper pulled his shirt down, glaring. “Go away, Mike,” he mumbled. 

“What’d you say, Dipshit?” 

“Go away, or I’ll make you wish you were never born.” Dipper clenched his fist, pointing at the brute with his other hand. Dipper’s eyes glared yellow for a split second and then became their natural color. Dipper blinked, still glaring. 

“What the fu-” said Mike, walking backwards. Suddenly, he tripped over a bench and hit his head on the concrete. 

Dipper turned to see all the kids staring at Dipper, shocked. They had no idea what had happened, but they knew one thing: The weak nerd known as Dipper had scared the toughest guy in the school. If he could do that, what else was he capable of?


End file.
